One Last Time
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline cheated making a huge mistake now they're all back home can she let her feelings for Klaus go. (One Shot to Ariana Grande's One Last Time.)


**Another Klaroline One-Shot! Hope you like it.**

 **Loosely based of Ariana Grande - One Last Time (Totally in love with this song and her voice in this song)**

* * *

Caroline looked at him from across the room, he had his hand entwined with another blonde's hand.

It was overly obvious that she was her replacement, but she wasn't Caroline.

It wasn't his fault that he moved on she was honest about that much, she screwed up.

She cheated!

Yeah cheated with his best friend and it killed to know how cruel and selfish she had been but in the warmth of his arms she forgot her commitment to her relationship.

Klaus glanced at her from across the room prompting him to pull his date closer earning a kiss on his cheek.

Caroline felt the sting in her eyes and the tugging at her chest, was he deliberately trying to break her for her past mistake that she apologized profusely hoping that it might change any feelings of hatred he had towards her but he just pushed her away even more.

The sound of girly giggles behind her pulled her from her over thinking mind.

"Care, I thought you were going to give tonight a miss?" Elena asked cautiously

"Yeah well you know me, never miss a chance to party" Elena grinned widely

"Yes! Shots! Let's get wasted!" She cheered aloud causing both Bonnie and Caroline to chuckle,

Caroline did a quick turn to see if Klaus was still watching her but he had moved away leaving his date alone with her friends.

Elena kept passing shots between them

"Is she okay?" Caroline questioned Bonnie as they looked towards a now tipsy Elena.

"Damon called, He can't get home this semester, He's behind in chemistry so he's trying to study for his final exam"

Caroline nodded

"So Elena's drinking because she's missing him. Why didn't she just go to New York?"

Bonnie shrugged

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just know Stefan is back and Damon's asked him to keep a look out on her"

The mention of Stefan made her throat tighten not only was Klaus back but so was Stefan,

she hadn't spoken to him since the night Klaus found out the truth the night before she left Mystic Falls for Chicago,

Klaus was supposed to go with her but when he learned her horrible truth he decided to get as far away as humanly possible so he left for New Orleans.

Caroline backed away from her friends apologizing to Bonnie explaining she needed to be up early in the morning if she was going to help Matt with choosing his wedding suits.

She rushed towards the door not taking notice in the man following close behind her.

"Caroline!" That's when she heard the melodic voice of her biggest mistake

"Not now Stefan." But he wasn't giving up that easy he reached out clamping his hand around her wrist.

" Please. I just want to talk"

Caroline looked down at his hand clawing at it with her free hand

"I said not now! I don't want to talk to you! I thought my answerphone would have given you a hint"

Stefan watched her as she walked out of the bar into the warm evening air.

* * *

Caroline sighed as she fell onto her bed,

seeing Klaus had resurfaced so many memories and feeling's stirring within her chest.

There was no way to avoid him when the bride was his sister and the groom was Caroline's cousin,

it couldn't get any more awkward than that.

Caroline looked into the now bare mirror that once held all of her high school memories and could barely notice he girl staring back at her,

she wasn't the confident neurotic girl she once was, no she was a shell of her former self.

Empty and still disgusted by her stupid choice.

She fell back onto her pillow allowing her eyes to fuse shut when a knock at her window startled her

"What the hell?" she shouted as her heart beat out of her chest.

Slowly walking towards her window she could see a face she never expected to see.

She quickly opened the window and allowed room for him to enter

"Hey." Caroline sat back onto her bed folding her legs as she sat down

"How are you?" Stupid question she thought,

She knew how he was,

he'd moved on and forgotten all about her.

"Ok I guess. You? How is college?"

Caroline exhaled

"Why did you come here at two thirty in the morning Klaus?"

He sat on the window bay, a place he used to sit when he would watch her fall asleep after sneaking in after curfew.

"I wanted to see how you were, I couldn't talk at the party so you know?!"

Caroline laughed humorlessly

"I know? What that you don't want to be seen with your cheating ex-girlfriend in public because I totally understand how disgusting I must be"

Klaus wanted to reach out for her but he knew better

"No. you aren't disgusting. I never claimed to be clean you knew my past when we got together so I can't talk. You hurt me, you both did but I moved on"

Caroline wished she could say the same,

she wanted to tell him she was sorry once again and promise to make it up to him.

"I think we should sort things out before Matt and Bekah's wedding. You're her bridesmaid and all so we're going to see a lot of each other on the day"

Caroline nodded in agreement

"Yeah Of course"

They both knew it was impossible to be two normal people who used to date,

they knew that the love and passion that they had shared was stronger than any love they had ever felt.

"I should get back to Camille. She's probably wondering where I've disappeared to"

Klaus stuck his head out of the window prepared to leave when Caroline called out to him

"Don't go please. Stay with me for until I fall asleep" Klaus turned his head watching her carefully as he eyes poured out her lonely soul to him

"Move over then" Caroline slide across her bed making room for Klaus just like they used to.

"I'm sorry you know, I still love you" Caroline murmured from beside him as she began drifting in and out of sleep.

"I know Love, I know" He replied as he pulled her towards him,

despite all of their flaws and the mistakes they made she still made his heart beat faster than a hummingbirds and he couldn't regret the feeling of having her in close proximity,

all thoughts of Cami and Stefan left his mind as he fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

Just one last time he needed her enveloped in his arms and the smell of her coconut shampoo filling his nostrils because it's where he felt most at home.

 ** _So one last time_**  
 ** _I need to be, the one, who takes you home_**  
 ** _One more time_**  
 ** _I promise, after that, I'll let you go_**  
 ** _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_**  
 ** _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_**  
 ** _One last time_**  
 ** _I need to be the one who takes you home_**

* * *

 **R &R**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and any other songs you;d like me too write fics too i'm more thna welcome to ideas :)**


End file.
